Notebook-type portable computers (hereinafter, “the note PCs”), for example, may well fall when they are carried. When a note PC has fallen, its hard disk drive (HDD) is most liable to be damaged, and may become inoperable at the worst.
Accordingly, when an HDD is installed in a note PC, a buffer member is interposed between the casing of the PC and the HDD to prevent the external impact exerted on the PC from being directly transferred to the HDD.
However, the conventional countermeasure using the buffer member is insufficient to absorb the impact on the HDD.